Danny's Missing Memory
by pisces93
Summary: Danny's mom died when he was six it had been an accident but he never believed it. Until he was accepted to a special school. There he learns the truth and was given a responsibility: to help the Chosen One beat the Dark Lord
1. The birthday gift

**Ok, so here is my 2****nd**** fanfic. It is an HPDP crossover. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was summer vacation and Danny found himself cleaning their attic. He was nearly done when he noticed an old trunk lying in the shadows. Sam, who was a pure Goth, had a great interest to the trunk.

"Can you bring it down here, Danny?" Sam asked through the stairs.

Danny quickly transformed to his ghost alter ego, Danny Phantom and lifted the trunk. He turned intangible and went through the attic floor. He took the trunk to his room where Sam was already waiting.

"I knew you were going bring it here." Sam said smiling.

"Well, it was the only way my dad wouldn't know what I was doing." Danny answered her.

They opened the trunk and were surprised at what it contained. They were books, Robes and other materials that they couldn't identify. While they were searching, Danny's eyes fell on a black leather notebook.

"Hey, what is this?" He asked holding up the notebook. He opened it and was surprised at what was written on the front page. It read:

_To Danny: _

_Happy 6__th__ birthday! I know how much you love to draw so here is a no ending sketch pad. It means that no matter how many pages you tear it will never run out._

_Love, Mom_

Mom? What does that mean? He never met his mom. He was told that she died when he was six. Does that mean she gave this to him? Danny's head was swimming with this thought.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm all right." Danny assured his best friend. He was surprised that he had been that silent. They were about to pick up some more things from the trunk when Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?... yes grandma …I'm at Danny's…you want me to home now?...yes…bye grandma." Sam hung up her phone.

"Danny, I gotta go. Grandma's friend came over and she wants me to meet her. Wanna come over?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Danny said as he returned all the things they took from the trunk. He returned all except the sketchbook.

"You're taking that?" Sam said to him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this was a gift from my mom so I might as well take it." Danny explained. The reason, however, was different. He took it to remind him of his mother.

Minerva McGonagall was a very busy woman. She, however, had to leave them all behind as she had come to visit an old friend. Her friend, a witch like her, has sent an owl inviting her to visit which she gladly accepted. She was now seated in her friend's house's sitting room. They were talking about a prophecy whn they were interrupted by the arrival of her friend's granddaughter.

"Grandma Ida I'm home." The girl said as she entered the room.

"Minerva, I want you to meet my granddaughter Samantha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well? Please review.


	2. The Discovery

Special thanks to:

Sora the Taske

WolfChibi-Chan

Twilight-Phantom66

Em Phantom

For giving me my 1st reviews for this story.

Thanks Sora the Taske, love the constructive criticism…

**12345678987654321****- line break**

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is my best friend, Danny Fenton." Sam Manson introduced him to her grandma's friend.

Danny shook hands with Grandma Ida's friend, Professor McGonagall, as Sam called her. They were about to leave when a vase that was in a far corner of the room actually broke. This surprised everyone as no one was actually near the vase. Danny instantly turned beet red.

"What just happened?" Sam instantly said.

"It appears that one of us has magic." Professor McGonagall said her eyes on Danny.

"What? What did I do?" Danny asked. He was nervous. This always happened before but that was when he was would touch the object.

"I want you to hold this," She gave him a thin wooden stick. "and wave it."

"What is this, a wand?" Danny inquired.

"Yes. Now do what I ordered." Professor McGonagall told him.

Danny waved it and, lo and behold, a green light came from the wand.

"Well, well looks like we have a wizard." Professor McGonagall said.

Danny was so surprised that he dropped the sketchpad he was carrying.

"What is that?" Grandma Ida asked him as he picked up the sketchpad.

"Oh, this is nothing." Danny said opening the sketchpad, scanning the pages.

"Let me see." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Danny handed her the sketchpad and Danny swore that he actually heard her gasp.

"A no-end sketchpad? This sketchpad is only in Diagon Alley. Who are your parents Mr. Fenton?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No one. I think." Danny said hesitantly.

"What do you mean you think?" Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know." Danny protested and he ran out of the room, out of the house and back to his own room, where he sat on his bed and thought about what happened in Sam's house.

Has his father hiding things from him? And what did she mean by witch?

**12345678987654321**

He must have fallen asleep because he was awoken to the sounds of his father screaming downstairs.

"HE CAN'T COME TO THAT SCHOOL!!" His father, Jack was yelling to someone downstairs.

Danny quickly got up and went downstairs; just to see his father arguing in the living room with a lady that is easily recognized as Professor McGonagall.

He quickly went to dining room where Jazz was seated.

"What is wrong?" Danny asked Jazz.

Jazz put down the book she was reading and looked at Danny. "Ms. McGonagall came here a few minutes ago saying that you are accepted to a school in England. That you need to learn how to control your new found power."

"What!" Danny said in shock. He ran to the living room to stop the fight.

"Stop!" He said before both sides started again.

Both looked at him in surprise.

"Look before any of you continue, I want to know what is happening here." Danny said.

"Jack, he is right. It is time for Danny to know the truth about Maddie." Professor McGonagall said.

**12345678987654321**

In a castle in the Ghost Zone…

Clockwork was watching the argument through his giant screen.

He smiled.

"It's time…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Please, please review…I need to know whether I need to improve something. **


	3. Tell Me the Truth

In the last chapter, Danny was discovered that he had magic within him and was about to discover the secret about his mother. And we are also about to discover what Clockwork is smiling about.

I admit that this isn't part of any Harry Potter book. I will get some parts from Harry Potter and-...guess what book some parts came from.

Special thanks to those who reviewed…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When you were young, your mom was so worried about you." Professor McGonagall said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because of a certain prophecy. She was afraid that what happened to her nephew will happen to you. She knew that the prophecy will happen no matter what she doesn't avoid it but she wanted you to be safe. She went to Professor Dumbledore to know what she can do. He suggested that she move to here, Amity Park because the ghostly activity here can hide you and herself as well.

"But unfortunately, things did not go well according to plan. While she was visiting a friend in London with you, a Death Eater came and killed her and her friend. He tried to kill you but…" Professor McGonagall voice trailed off.

"But what?" Danny urged. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know to the whole truth.

"You didn't die. No matter how hard most of us wanted to answer the question 'how' we never did know."

There was silence after that. But Danny had many questions in mind but he asked the two most important.

"Why did you wait for ten years to tell me this and how come I don't remember anything?"

**12345678987654321**

Clockwork teleported himself to the office of one of the world's greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore.

"He knows." Clockwork said to the wizard seated in the desk in front of him.

"I know I received an owl from Minerva saying that she discovered the boy. He was friends with Ida's granddaughter, Samantha. She discovered that he inherited Maddie's magic."

"What are we going to do know?" Clockwork asked, curious.

"I have a feeling that Hogwarts is going to have a late comer."

**12345678987654321**

"Oh, and please help your cousin catch up in your lessons. He is starting this year in the same level as you are."

Harry Potter couldn't believe what Professor Dumbledore had just said. They were in the Wealseys' shed and Dumbledore has just given last minute instructions and Dumbledore has just told him about helping his cousin catch up six years of school within two months.

"What cousin? You mean Dudley?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No, I mean about your cousin in the father side. He's your father's sister's son." Dumbledore explained.

"I didn't know dad had a sister." Harry said.

"Well, he did. She was his younger sister. She died ten years ago in London. She left behind a son and a daughter. Sad to say that the girl is a squib but the boy has a great potential of being a great wizard." Dumbledore said to him.

"How did you know that he has a great potential to be a wizard?" Harry asked.

"You will know it when he gets here."

**12345678987654321**

"It's becau-" Professor McGonagall began but she was cut off by Jack.

"No, let me." He said. "It's time anyway I told him the reason."

He looked at his son and said "I was always afraid that this day would come. You see, when I learned what happened to your mom I was afraid that what to her will be done to you. I was afraid, son. We moved to Amity Park after that because we knew that that was your mother was suppose to do after her visit to London with you.

"After what happened to your mom you were never the same. You were silent. You wouldn't talk to anyone. You would cry at night in your sleep. I was worried about you that I had to make a difficult decision to make: to erase your memory." Jack finished.

"You're a wizard?" Danny asked in amazement.

"Yes, yes I am"

"Dad, I have something to tell you. I, um, never believed that mom died of an accident. And if you are why, I don't know. I just knew that she died because of an accident." Danny admitted.

There was silence after that. The silence was broken by Professor McGonagall.

"Jack, its time."

"I know. Danny?" He said.

"Yes dad?" He asked.

"Get packing. You're going to Hogwarts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this chapter alright? Please review soon!


	4. Farewells and First Meetings

Thanks guys! I really love the reviews. Is my writing really that good? Anyway, here is the next chapter and I think you're gonna love it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter (if I did it wouldn't be that great) and Danny Phantom (lack the imagination to think of a character that great)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, why? You just said that you didn't want me to go that school." Danny said in disbelief.

"Just go do what I say!" Jack ordered him.

Danny quickly rushed into his room. While he was packing, his sister Jazz entered the room. She looked concerned.

"Danny, I heard everything. And I just want you to know that I tried to you that. But every time I did I'd think about your happiness. I'm sorry if I never told you the truth."

He looked from his packing and said, "Jazz, it wasn't your fault. I-" He was interrupted by the arrival of Sam.

"Danny, I just want to wish you good luck." Sam said to him.

"You're not going?" Danny said with disappointment in his voice.

"No, sadly I'm not. I'm a squib like Although, I really want to go with you." Sam said.

The two hugged for a long time. The hug was broken by Sam. She reached into her pocket and handed it to Danny.

"Danny, open this whenever you need to talk to me ok?" Sam said looking at him with teary eyes.

"Sam…" He hugged her again.

She broke free then said, "Too bad Tucker is away at his relatives. He's missing all the action."

Danny and Jazz laughed. "Yeah, if he was here none of this would have happened. But seriously Sam I'll miss you." Then he pulled her closer and kissed her.

**12345678987654321**

"I didn't know I had a cousin." Harry admitted to his friends while they were hanging out in Ron's bedroom.

"I,um, I did." Ron said.

"You what?" Hermione said in surprise.

"I did. She used to visit us because she and mom were friends. Your aunt is really nice. She had two kids. One had the same hair color as her but one did look sort of like you." Ron explained.

"How?" Harry asked.

"You'll know it when he gets here" Fred said as he and George entered the room.

"When?" Harry said.

"About tonight. Professor McGonagall is bringing him and you three are going to help him catch up." George said.

"Us?" The trio said in disbelief.

**12345678987654321**

Danny had finished packing and was just about to go down when he remembered something. He quickly returned to his room and opened the trunk. He knew it was here. When found it he looked at it for a moment then shoved the picture of him, Jazz, his dad and mom in his bag.

He quickly climbed down the stairs. He gave Jazz a last hug and waved goodbye to Sam. He went to the living room where his dad and Professor McGonagall were waiting.

"Bye dad." He said. He gave his dad a tight hug then let go.

"Be good son."

Professor McGonagall held out a battered copy of a book then asked Danny to hold on to it. Though he was reluctant to do so, he held as ordered and was immediately having a feeling that he didn't feel in years…

**12345678987654321**

The trio was waiting in the kitchen for the arrival of their guest. They were both excited and nervous. At last there was a knock on the door. The trio immediately rushed to door and was greeted by Professor McGonagall and boy with raven-black hair and baby blue eyes. It was Professor McGonagall who first spoke.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger, I'd like you to meet Daniel Fenton. He'll be starting year six with you so I expect you to help him catch up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please review.


	5. Breaking and Remembering

Ok, so they are really, really short but believe me, I only insert writing fanfics between surfing and making school projects.

Disclaimers: I still don't own anything!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Professor McGonagall left Danny. He instantly felt a certain sense of familiarity. Like he had been here before. He shrugged off the feeling.

"So you guys are going to teach me catch up six years of school in less than three months?" He asked

"That's right." Hermione said. She still couldn't get over the fact that he really look a little like Harry.

"Where do I stay?" He asked.

"In my ro-" Ron said but was cut off by his mom entering the room.

"Hello Daniel." She said looking at him. She was surprised at how big he had grown. He had inherited a lot from his mother's side of the family. But was also surprised that he had inherited his father's eyes.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasley." Danny greeted her. Where had he seen her before?

"Have you met this three?" She asked.

"Oh, we forgot. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Ron." Ron said

"Harry." Harry said.

**12345678987654321**

The three was in Ron's room, where Danny will stay. They were seated on the floor and were just looking at each other. They still felt awkward around Danny who was seated in one of the beds.

"So, Danny, how did you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione finally asked to break the silence.

"It was an accident I guess. It started when I was cleaning the attic. I was about to finish when I noticed a trunk. I think I was attracted to it to the fact that I haven't seen it before. My friend, Sam, a Goth, asked me to bring it down. I did and while looking at its contents I found an old birthday present. A no-end sketchpad that my mom gave me for my 6th birthday. I guess it sort of went downhill from there." Danny said.

"You have a no-end sketchpad?" Ron said in surprise. "That is so cool!"

"Say what?" Danny said.

"A no-end sketchpad is a sketchpad that is very hard to find. I think that they only created only a hundred of those. Dad said that only about 10 of those still exist." Ron said excitedly.

"Ok, so I discovered through Professor McGonagall. She was visiting Sam's grandma. I was only introduced to her by Sam. We were about to leave when a vase somewhere in the back broke-"

"-and no one was near the vase." Hermione finished for her.

"Unfortunately, Sam was a squib; her grandma is a fully trained witch. So-"

"-the only person that was left to suspect was you." The trio finished for him

"And after that, secrets were revealed. Secrets that I already knew existed but was afraid to ask." Danny said.

"Like what?" Harry said.

"Like the real cause how my mom died." Danny said.

"How?"

"Professor McGonagall told me it's because of a certain prophecy. She told that while my mom was visiting a friend in London, a Death Eater came and them. Whoever was that tried to kill me too. But she told that it was weird that I survived."

There was a heavy silence after that.

"What is the prophecy about?"

**12345678987654321**

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen when Remus Lupin arrived.

"Hi Molly." He greeted.

"The other members are not yet here. However, I think that it might interest you that Harry's cousin has already arrived."

"When?"

"A little while ago. He looks a little like Harry but has his father's eyes."

"Do you think he will fulfill the prophecy?"

"Yes, I think he will."

**12345678987654321**

"I don't know." Was all Danny that could answer.

"How come you don't know?" Hermione asked.

"I just don't know. Although Professor McGonagall said that my mom didn't want happened to my cousin to happen to me. I didn't even know I had a cousin." He explained.

"Well, if you wa-" Harry was about to say but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Dinner time, guys.

**12345678987654321**

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were all seated in the dining room, waiting. When the four arrived, a great silence fell.

"Today, we will welcome a new member to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore spoke up.

The three looked at those seated on to the table. There, at the head of the table, was one of the greatest wizards in the world, Albus Dumbledore.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Danny suddenly spoke up.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards whose major goal is to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort."

"Lord Voldemort? Where have I heard that before? Of course, the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"You know about the Ghost Zone?" Ron said.

"Yeah, we had a Ghost Portal built two years at our basement. It connects to the Ghost Zone. After that, different ghosts came to our town, wrecking havoc. There was however a good ghost who fights for the people, his name is Danny Phantom."

"What happened to him?" Lupin asked.

"He and the other ghosts disappeared after me and my sister shut down the Portal." Danny lied.

"What did they say about Lord Voldemort?"

"They say that they were ordered by him to get the ghost boy and kill him. They say that he is a threat." Danny said.

"So what is about this Lord Voldemort?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He was a dark wizard. He killed plenty of people including my parents. There was even a time when everyone was afraid of saying his name." Harry said.

"So how did I become involved in this?" He asked.

"It is because of the fact that your parents are members of the Order. The fact that one of his followers attempted to kill you. The prophecy that also concerns you is a good reason to why you are involved in this." Hermione said.

"I need you guys to tell me the truth about this prophecy because it is already causing me problems. I mean, a lot of things, I admit a lot of things has happened in my life and this is one of the worst. It not only separated me from my friends and family but don't you think you should try telling me something about what happened that night and how it involves a prophecy." Danny had already reached the end of his rope.

"You will know it someday. But right we have a very important matter to discuss." Dumbledore said to him.

"The whole world now knows that the Dark Lord is back and alive…" Dumbledore began. And so it was the beginning of Danny's first meeting with the Order of the Phoenix.

**12345678987654321**

"You okay Danny?" Hermione asked him. They were in the bedroom and were just talking about the meeting when Hermione noticed Danny was silent.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"Well you guys better get some sleep because we are to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We need to buy Danny's things so you can start teaching him. " Ginny interrupted them again.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said. She stood up. "You guys better go to sleep. Good night guys." She left them. The guys changed clothes and went to their beds. Harry and Ron still talked while Danny instantly fell asleep.

_It was a nice warm sunny day and Danny was hiding behind a tree._

"_Tag, you're it." A black haired Asian girl appeared behind him and tagged him. He instantly ran toward the girl to tag her but was stopped when he heard someone call him._

"_Danny!" He looked back and saw that it was his mom. He changed course and ran towards her. _

"_Say goodbye to Cho, Danny, were leaving." She said as he came near. _

"_Bye Cho! Till next time." He said to the girl beside him. _

"_Bye Danny, I'll miss you. Here is a bracelet. It has stars, your favorite." She handed him a bracelet from her pocket._

"_Thanks Cho. Here is a necklace it has a preserved flower in the middle. We bought it in Diagon Alley." He said handing her a necklace. She put it around her neck. _

"_Okay smile guys." Maddie said as she held up a camera and clicked. _

_Danny and Cho just hugged and smiled._

Danny woke up, sweating. He used to have that dream when he was younger but he had forgotten. Then, he remembered the bracelet. He quickly searched his bag and found it. It was the same bracelet in his dream. He put it around his wrist and looked at it. The girl in the dream looked familiar. He quickly remembered that she was a friend he had when he was younger. A very close friend. Bored, he started to draw the place in his dream to his sketchpad and discovered the picture of him and the girl inserted. He looked at the picture and smiled. At the back written:

_To Danny,_

_May we always remain friends forever. _

_Your friend, Cho_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Have you read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows? Man, I'd really like to have the book! I have only read the summary and I love it. Anyway, I'll probably be able to update by the 2nd week of August due to the fact that I have to finish projects and our first quarterly test is nearing.

Please Review…Thanks…


End file.
